Machines and devices designed for rolling pastry to be used for making pizza pies, are already known. However, they have two drawbacks:
the pastry or dough is not flattened or rolled in the same way as during manual kneading, instead it is pressed, thereby giving the pastry features which lower the quality of the final product after baking; PA1 the sheet of pastry does not have an edge projecting upwardly (which must be evident and more spongy than the remaining part of the dough after baking), and said edge must be manually formed by the pizza chef around the periphery of the sheet of pastry which was obtained by the machine.
In practice, there does not exist a machine and/or a device which rolls or flattens pastry into circular disks provided with a peripheral edge, regardless the diameter of the disk, and which in any case can provide a peripheral edge in which the pastry is neither squeezed nor cracked.